Out of Commission
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Series of oneshots or short stories where Clint is sick or hurt
1. Chapter 1

This was written for KuryakinGirl who requested a sick Clint fic. This will most likely be a series of oneshots at various times in their partnership where Clint isn't always the strong one. :)

Title: Out of commission  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: post movie

Natasha Romanoff scanned the rapidly darkening sky over Husavik, Iceland. The port city in Northeast Iceland was known for whale watching and fishing. The Black Widow was waiting for a medivac transport as she stood on a dock. S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent she and her partner Clint Barton to the edge of the Arctic four days previous to gather intel. Copycats had been popping up all over the world since the battle for New York City. People who frighteningly admired Loki and were taking up his mantle of world domination.

Two days into the mission Clint had collapsed on the street right in front of her. At first Natasha had thought Hawkeye had been shot or injured by some new kind of weapon that was silent. It wasn't until she had examined him that she discovered the fever. Clint was burning up, shaking and sweaty. It was obvious he'd been sick for days and was hiding it from her. Natasha had been furious. Furious and worried. Despite outward appearances Clint was still dealing with being under Loki's mind control. Feeling he had to prove himself to the team no matter what. Now Natasha saw the results of the no matter what. Her friend and partner was lying on his back on a stretcher next to her huddled under a blanket. As pretty and scenic as Husavik was there wasn't a major medical center. The local doctor had diagnosed Clint with a severe case of the flu. He needed twenty-four hour monitoring and fluid intake. All things a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility could easily provide. The closest one however was on the eastern coast of Greenland in Tasiilaq four hours away at best speed. Finally the familiar shape of an aircraft appeared on the horizon and Natasha felt some of the tension ebb from her shoulders. She glanced down at Clint and knelt to pull the blanket farther up around his shoulders.

"Help's almost here."Natasha said softly. "You'll feel better in no time."

The aircraft was medium sized and a favorite of S.H.I.E.L.D since it could land anywhere water being no exception. The gray plane hovered a few seconds above the harbor before landing on the surface and sliding gracefully up to the dock Natasha was waiting on. The rear bay door opened and two medics one male and one female got out and hopped onto the dock. The person behind them was the one that surprised Romanoff. In fact it was the last person she expected to see. Bruce Banner smiled at her surprise as he clambered out onto the dock.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Bruce."The Black Widow began as the medics quickly whisked Clint into the transport. "But what are you doing here?"

Banner offered Natasha his right hand and helped her into the transport just as the back door closed. "I was in northern Greenland doing some research. They have fantastic labs and observatories here. Fury contacted me since I was the closest...thought you might need some help. Us...male members of the species aren't the best when we're sick...we make awful patients."

Natasha moved to sit next to Clint's stretcher as the plane taxied and took off. She smiled back at Bruce with a nod. She still wasn't used to this bond; this family teh Avengers had created. Today she was grateful for it.

"Thanks."The Black Widow commented.

"What family is for."Bruce stated. "We look out for each other."

end


	2. Down for the count

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts on this one. Much appreciated :)

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Clint/Natasha  
timeline: premovie

"Black Widow to Hawkeye."

Clint Barton fought to stay conscious after falling three stories from the roof of an office building in Mexico City. The pouring rain while the cause of his fall was helping keeping him alert. Hawkeye heard his partner of six months trying to raise him on the radio. Clint knew she'd seen him fall. He'd been shooting at two of Perez's henchmen that had started to box Natasha in on the street below. Some how Clint had managed to take both out before losing his footing on a broken piece of cement.

Hawkeye heard the concern and worry in Nat's voice and wished he had strength enough to respond. The fall had knocked the wind out of him. His right arm was broken and Clint was sure at least one of his ribs was too. Hawkeye felt himself drifting off and blinked to stay awake. He heard footsteps nearing the alley he was in. Clint tried to push himself at least to a sitting position but his body failed him. He squinted through the midday murkiness hoping against hope it was his partner approaching and not one of Perez's gunmen. He wasn't in any condition for a fight.

"Clint!"Romanoff exclaimed as she entered the alley.

Clint slumped to the ground with relief as his partner ran to him. Nat was soaked thanks to the continuous rain that had been brought inland by Hurricane Todd that was hovering over Mexico's west coast. She was still a welcome sight to Hawkeye. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was feeling every injury and every bruise. The Black Widow knelt and Clint caught Nat's right hand with his good arm as she reached for him.

"I'm okay."Barton stated through gritted teeth.

Natasha shook her head. "You're a horrible liar. How bad is it?"

Clint winced as he accidentally jostled his broken arm. "My right arm's broken and at least one rib."

"Coulson is sending an ambulance."Romanoff reported. "He can't get a medivac helicopter here because of the storm. Guess we'll be spending a little longer in Mexico than we planned."

"Sorry."Hawkeye apologized.

"I was referring to the weather not your hero complex."Nat retorted with a grim smile as she lightly touched Clint's right cheek.

Despite everything Clint grinned at the familiar banter. "That wasn't trying to be a hero that was a partner thing."

"I had things covered."Natasha replied as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Yeah..."Hawkeye began but was interrupted by Natasha responding to something on the radio.

Clint felt his eyes drift closed and he didn't fight it this time.

"They're almost here. You'll feel better soon."Natasha stated.

Nat's promise was the last thing Clint heard before darkness closed in and he slipped into the painless void of unconsciousness.


	3. Down for the count ptb

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Premovie

Considering the weather the ambulance got Clint and Natasha to the nearest hospital faster than Natasha expected. Before she knew it her  
partner was whisked away by doctors. As soon as the Black Widow retreated to a nearby waiting room her cell  
phone rang. Glancing at the display Natasha wasn't surprised to see Coulson's number on the caller ID.

"Do you have ESP or some secret super power we don't know about?"The Black Widow asked.

"If I did I hope it'd be cooler than whatever you think relates to a phone call."Phil retorted.

"Your timing."Natasha informed as she sat on the sofa. "The doctors just left to attend to Clint."

"How is he?"Coulson asked concern evident in his voice.

Natasha sighed. "Mild concussion, one broken rib, two bruised ribs, a severely bruised collar bone, and a broken right arm."

"That wasn't as bad as I was expecting."Coulson commented grimly.

"It's bad enough."The Black Widow responded. "If the arm doesn't heal right; if he doesn't get full use of it back….."

"He'll be okay, Natasha."Phil promised quietly.

"How can you be so sure?"The Black Widow asked sharply.

"He has you to motivate him through whatever therapy there will be."Coulson stated. "He's broken limbs before and been out for months.  
That was because his ego took a beating as well. I think this time will be different. I'm counting on you to make sure it is."

Natasha faltered not sure how to reply. She wasn't used to the faith that Phil was putting in her. That she alone could restore one of  
S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents.

"I haven't been his partner that long."Romanoff replied finally.

"Don't sell yourself short."Coulson admonished gently. "Clint Barton is a loner. Partially because of his upbringing and partially because  
he likes it that way. For whatever reason you made an impression on him. Hawkeye doesn't let many people close. Use whatever that bond is  
you two have. Trust in that. Update me when there's news."

Natasha stared at the phone after her supervisor ended the call. She could only hope Coulson was right. That she would be enough to help  
her partner through the tough road ahead.

* * *

When Clint awoke he felt the familiar fogginess from pain meds. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital room. The blinds were drawn partially but Clint could see it was dark outside. Whether that was from the storm or it was actually night was hard to tell. The only light in the room came from the bathroom; the door to the hall was shut. His right arm was in a sling and elevated by a pulley device attached to the ceiling. Hawkeye muffled a groan sleeping in that position was going to be difficult. He tried to block the worry that surfaced at the sight of the sling. It confirmed that he had broken his arm. He'd be on medical leave for weeks. Clint tried not to think of the possibility of it not healing right. Of not having full movement. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent wasn't just a job it was part of who he was. If he couldn't fight the bad guys; what then?

Shoving that last thought firmly aside Clint turned his head to the left. He was surprised to find his partner sound asleep in a uncomfortable looking dark green plastic chair. He hadn't seen her the first time because of the angle his body was in. With his arm propped Clint had only seen what was in front of him and below his shoulders. Nat was sitting almost with the chair propped against the wall by the headboard her legs stretched out in front and a cell phone resting in her lap. Even in the dim light Clint saw she was still in the same clothes from earlier. They were dirty and blood stained and her hair hadn't quite dried the right way a few hairs sticking up. Still to Hawkeye she was a beautiful sight.

Clint had expected her to be gone as soon as the weather cleared. Or at the very least at a hotel. She was just his partner; not family. Their burgeoning friendship was more rocky than had no obligation to stay. This last mission they'd been on had been number seven out of ten over the past month. Back to back missions were nothing new to them but it always draining. Nat certainly deserved some downtime; and yet here she was. Waiting for him to wake up

It'd been six months since that fateful meeting in Budapest. It'd taken Clint three of those months to get Nat to trust him and another three for him to earn that trust. Hawkeye had lost count of how many times he'd talked to Coulson trying to convince Phil and the higherups at S.H.I.E.L.D that despite outward appearances he and Nat's partnership was working. Their successful mission rate was proving that if nothing else. Still like anything they'd had their bumps in the road. Disastrous first missions that they barely got out of and had gone days without speaking to one another unless it was necessary. Clint smiled ruefully he must have done something right because Natasha was here. That spoke volumes of how far they'd come. Clint hated to wake his partner. However the need to know what was going on overruled. He had to know the status of his arm good or bad.

"Nat."Hawkeye called after clearing his throat.

Slowly Natasha woke and turned to face Clint. A smile crossed her face seeing he was awake. The Black Widow scooted the chair closer to the bed turning it to face him.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"Romanoff asked.

"Not feeling much of anything pain meds are doing their job."Clint replied "What'd the docs say about my arm?"

"Was a clean break. They're more concerned with your bruised collarbone and how that injury combined with the break will affect your shoulder."Natasha reported quietly.

Clint couldn't hide the grimace that crossed his face at the news. It'd been what he'd expected but still hearing it made it more real. He'd been through physical therapy before and knew the pain and long hours involved. Hawkeye would endure the pain again he had no choice if he wanted his life back.

Natasha leaned forward taking Clint's free hand in hers. "Hey, I know it's not what you wanted to hear. But it's nothing you can't handle, Clint. You'll get through this and be back fighting bad guys before you know it."

Hawkeye nodded. "What about the storm?"

Natasha glanced at her watch. "It's midnight now...last I heard it should clear by tonight. As soon as it does Coulson is sending a plane to take us back to base."

"Good."Clint acknowledged. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Get some rest."The Black Widow ordered gently.

Hawkeye sighed and closed his eyes. Just as he thought he'd never be comfortable enough to sleep the pain medication kicked in and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Down for the count ptc

Sorry for the long delay. I got sucked into Doctor Who :)

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan

"He's all yours."

Natasha winced as the third physical therapist in the last two weeks stormed past her ID badge in his right hand. The young red haired man hadn't said quit in so many words but his body language was screaming it. The Black Widow sighed and squared her shoulders as she walked into the small gym.

The two weeks since she and Clint had returned from Mexico had been a blur of briefings, medical consults and physical therapy. They were in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s smaller bases in Virginia. Close enough to D.C. for access but far enough that most active agents didn't come here. This base was used for training and conferences It was on the edge of a medium sized lake looking more like a modern office building than a military establishment. For Natasha the place was a blessing. With Clint's current state of mind people would not be a good thing to add to the mix.

Over the past fourteen days the Black Widow had taken everything her partner had thrown at her verbally or physically. She let him shout, curse and vent. That was her role. Though Natasha was sure Coulson knew of the two times she'd lost her temper. Gave back to Clint as good as he was giving. Letting out a string of Russian curses the Black Widow was sure Clint hadn't heard before. She wasn't proud of the most recent incident just last week where she'd kicked her partner's legs out from under him. It'd been during a sparing session that had gotten out of hand. He'd been supposed to be taking it easy. Getting strength back to his upper body but not jostling the injured arm. Instead he'd kept at her as if it was normal. As if nothing had happened. Going at a hundred and twenty percent. After Natasha had put her partner in his place she'd stormed from the gym afraid she'd say something they'd both regret later.

"Are you testing Fury?"Romanoff asked as she reached Clint.

"No."Barton replied darkly as placed a sweaty towel in a bin by the left wall.

"Doesn't look like it."Natasha responded as she leaned against the wall. "That's number three in case you weren't counting and I don't think he's coming back."

"Leave it alone, Nat."Hawkeye warned as he picked up the small blue bag that had been resting by one of the benches.

"Fury's going to keep sending them until you complete the therapy."The Black Widow replied quietly. "I know it's tough but it's the only way to get back to active duty."

"Maybe this job isn't want I want any more."Clint snapped.

Natasha blinked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"You don't mean that."Romanoff argued.

Clint met her gaze for a long agonizing moment before stalking past and leaving the gym. Natasha watched her partner leave until he was out of sight. The Black Widow couldn't help but wonder if Coulson's faith in her was misplaced. Clint was spiraling and Natasha wasn't sure if she could catch him. But Natasha wasn't giving up no matter how much part of her wanted to. She hadn't been an easy person to deal with when Clint had brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone from Fury on down had questioned her partner's sanity, reasoning and loyalty. Clint hadn't given up on her then and she wasn't going to give up on him now.


	5. down for the count ptd

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: premovie  
notes and summary: see part one

Natasha didn't see Clint again for nearly twelve hours. She had debated about trying to find Clint since Coulson had made it clear her partner was her main responsibility. In the end Natasha had decided that space was the best thing for Hawkeye. If she tracked him down and cornered the archer they could lose him for good.

The Black Widow spent the reminder of the day working out. Not just because it was part of Natasha's routine but it helped keep her calm and focused. Well at least during the exercise itself she was calm and focused. It gave her an outlet for her frustrations. Her life, it seemed, had been nothing but frustrations of late.  
Now at nearly ten p.m. the Black Widow had just stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped on a light green robe and stepped out of the small bathroom. It was only then she heard the knock on her door. Opening the door Natasha found her partner on the other side leaning against the door jamb. He'd changed clothes since she'd last seen him. Now in a dark blue t-shirt and matching jeans. Silently the Black Widow stepped aside. Clint stepped in and she shut the door behind them

"Why are you here, Clint?"Natasha asked breaking several minutes of silence.

Barton sighed as he sat down on the sofa. He ran his good hand through his short dark hair before meeting his partner's gaze.

"Being an archer...that's all I've ever been."Hawkeye began quietly. "If I lose that I lose who I am."

Natasha shook her head as she sat down next to Clint. "You are so much more than an archer, Clint. You are a good agent and a good person that saw something in me to save."

Clint flashed a weak smile."Never thought you'd be giving me a pep talk."

Romanoff returned her partner's smile. "Is it working?"

Clint lightly touched Natasha's right cheek. "I don't know, Nat. I just don't know any more. They told me I had a sixty percent chance of a full recovery."

Natasha caught Clint's hand in hers bringing it down to rest between them. "We've beaten worse odds than that."

Barton nodded. "Yeah we have."

"Does that mean you'll give therapy another try?"Natasha asked not able to keep the hope from her voice.

"I'll call Fury in the morning."Hawkeye replied after a long moment. "Have him set up another session."

"Good."Natasha replied quietly. "I need my partner back."

"I'm not going anywhere."Clint stated as he wrapped his good arm around Natasha's shoulders pulling her close.

Natasha didn't know how long they sat like that. It was comfortable, natural neither wanting to move. Neither having the energy to do so. Eventually the Black Widow became aware of the change in Clint's breathing indicating her partner was asleep. Soon after Natasha felt her own eyes drift closed and sleep claimed her as well.


	6. Down for the count pte

Many thanks for the reviews and story alerts :)

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: premovie

Phil Coulson studied the report that was nestled inside a file folder. It rested between him and the computer on his desk. Natasha Romanoff sat in the visitor's chair. It was a rainy Tuesday morning and for once Phil was glad to have an office several floors below ground. Romanoff's report was through and detailed as always. However, Coulson knew she'd left out things to protect Barton. Another sign the Black Widow was acclimating to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You think Agent Barton is ready to return to duty."Coulson surmised as he glanced up.

Romanoff nodded. "Yes, it would be beneficial for him."

"The field isn't a place to recuperate, Agent Romanoff."Phil replied."If he's not a hundred percent and the PT says he's not he's putting everybody at risk."

"I'm the one with the most to lose."Natasha pointed out.

Coulson nodded. "You two are becoming a good team. I don't want to risk both of you just because Barton's stircrazy."

"Permission to speak freely?"Natasha inquired.

"Yes."Coulson acknowledged as he leaned back in his chair.

"If it's one thing I learned growing up it was how to read people. I knew the easy marks and the ones who would be a challenge."The Black Widow stated quietly. "If you keep Clint out of the field you'll have more of a problem on your hands. Being an archer is such a part of his life he believes it's who he is. He needs to know one way or the other if he still ils one."

Phil studied Romanoff for a long moment. She'd come a long way from the fierce, brash young woman Barton had disobeyed orders to bring home. Phil had trusted Clint's instincts then and he should do the same now for his partner.

"Alright."Coulson confirmed."He's your responsibility. If he seems off in any way abort the mission and come home, understand?"

Romanoff nodded as she stood.

"Once I clear it with Fury I'll send the details to your phone.."Coulson stated." Tell Barton to get ready."

"I will, thank you."Natasha replied as she left.

* * *

The mission turned out to be a two day joint operation with Interpol. Interpol would provide the intel and target and S.H.I.E.L.D the manpower and hardware. Six hours after Nat's meeting with Coulson the two assassins sat in the back of a military cargo jet bound for southern Portugal.

Clint frowned at the information on screen of his smart phone. He held the device in his left hand gingerly scrolling with his right. His right shoulder and collar bone were still tender and stiff. The brace had been gone for eighteen hours. Clint knew the stiffness would wear off in time it was just dealing with it until then.

Natasha sat across from Clint on a bench seat. She was cleaning and inventorying her knives and throwing stars. Clint knew she'd brought the case more as a time waster than for use. They wouldn't need that much weaponry on this op. It was a simple assassination. Target was a mid-level drug dealer who was expanding his operation into gun sales. He was supplying the Middle East with IEDs and guns. Christopher Mitchell lived in a three story plantation home in the country. Had brick walls surrounding the grounds. The house was designed more like a fifteenth century palace than an English castle. There was more gold inlay in the walls than Fort Knox.

This was an op Clint and Natasha had done a million times in their short partnership. This one shouldn't be any different to Clint but it was. He'd been injured before and come back. He'd been alone then. Not responsible for anybody's life but his own. Now for the first time Clint not only felt rusty but he had real doubts creeping in. Hawkeye wasn't sure if his arm would fail him when he needed it to take that shot. When Nat needed him to take the shot.

Shutting off the phone Clint placed it back in his jacket pocket. Hawkeye leaned back against the cold metal wall of the plane and closed his eyes. Ready or not it was go time. Nat hadn't said as much but Clint knew she'd convinced Coulson to allow him on this op. The only way Clint could repay his partner was by not failing. By getting things back to normal. Some how Clint would find a way to do that.


	7. down for the count ptf

The Black Widow felt like she was on a movie set. A big budget movie set. It took all her training to not gape in awe at Mitchell's palace. The home was lavish on an ordinary day to see it decorated for a party was like being transported somewhere else. Every romance novel come to life. Every romantic movie scaled down to the core factors of glitz, elegance and beautiful people.

The party Mitchell was throwing was in honor of his charity's latest big donation. The charity like everything else about the gun runner was fake. Another layer to his public image Natasha's job was simple get Mitchell out in the open so Clint could take him out. An op she and Clint could do blindfolded. Of course that was before Mexico. Everything rided on this mission being a success. Not just the future of their partnership but Natasha had a feeling Clint's sanity was in the balance as well.

It may not be an instant snap but the Black Widow had seen it happen to people before. She knew what happened when one's self worth was tied to one thing or one person. It had nearly happened to her. The main reason there was so much red on Natasha's ledger. Clint didn't know how far gone she was when he'd encountered her in Hungary. If Clint hadn't made the choice he did Natasha might have self-destructed. A hard life usually didn't have a long life expectancy. The Black Widow had always prided herself at being good at her work. But even she had to admit nobody was invincible, nobody perfect. You got old, tired; made mistakes. Clint had saved her from that bleak future. Now Natasha just had to return the favor.

"You are the most beautiful woman here."A deep voice with a European accent stated. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Natasha smiled and turned to face their host. "The honor would be mine, Mr. Mitchell."

"Please call me Christopher, Ms…."The tall blond haired man instructed.

"Mills,"Natasha replied. "Deanna Mills."

"Lovely to meet you, Deanna."Mitchell stated as he pulled Natasha out onto the crowded dance floor. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Clint had to sit in the top of a tree to get a shot. However, his recent injury had made climbing painful and awkward. Clint had gritted his teeth and ignored the pain reaching his goal of the second branch from the top. Luckily it was the right time of year and the tree had thick foliage. Through the always on radio link Clint heard Natasha's conversation with Mitchell. Was almost show time.

As predicted Natasha easily lured Mitchell out onto the empty balcony. Her laughter was Clint's cue that the Black Widow was about to get clear. Hawkeye tightened his grip on the gun and steadied his trigger finger. Clint watched through the gun's sight as Mitchell twirled Nat. Clint put pressure on the trigger. On the balcony below everything happened in a blur. One minute Mitchell was spinning Natasha the next he had her in a choke hold with a gun leveled against her head.

"I have not gotten to where I am by being stupid."Mitchell stated angrily as bodyguards appeared guns drawn. "I know who you are Hawkeye and I know you can hear me. If you value your lovely partner's life stand down."

"Take the shot, Clint."Natasha ordered through gritted teeth.

Clint hesitated. He knew if he took the shot it'd take him time to get to Nat. As good as she was she couldn'[t take on eight armed men alone. Even if Hawkeye took out a few after he shot Mitchell there'd be more.

"I would hate to break Natasha's pretty neck but I will.."Mitchell stated as he scanned the trees.

At that moment the Black Widow took the decision out of Clint's hands. She slammed her head back against Mitchell's breaking his nose. He instinctively cried out and released his hold on Natasha. She dove to the marble floor and rolled taking down a bodyguard in the process. She knocked him out and took the gun. Clint fired hitting Mitchell in the forehead just above the right eye. The gun runner fell backwards toppling two more guards.

Just as Clint was about to lower himself from the tree he saw one of the guards scramble out from under Mitchell. The guard raised his gun and took aim at the Black Widow. Clint glanced at his partner and saw she was preoccupied with three guards.

"Nat!"Hawkeye shouted in warning through the com link.

Natasha looked up from her fight and saw the gun. She used the guard she was fighting as a human shield as the other guard fired. Both went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Clint shot the guard that had fired on his partner

"This is Agent Barton requesting backup and a medical team ASAP!"Clint barked into his radio.

Clint grabbed his bow and one of his newer special arrows. The techs at S.H.I.E.L.D had come up with a way to combine an arrow with a grappling hook. The arrow would shoot normally but when lined up on the bow inferred technology would activate. Once airborne the grappling hook would emerge from the arrow and embed in the target. The arrow would split in two with the bottom half containing a thin but small nylon rope would return to Clint.

With his shoulder screaming at the exertion Hawkeye grabbed the arrow with the rope. The hook had embedded itself in the wall to the right of the balcony doors. Clint tested it for strength before shoving his bow back in it's holster. The archer picked up the rifle and slung it over his other shoulder. Gritting his teeth Clint leapt off the tree and swung to the balcony. As Hawkeye came in for a landing he kicked one guard in the head sending him sprawling into a marble flower young black haired man hit with a sickening crunch and didn't move. Another came at Clint as he let go of the rope and steadied himself. He grabbed his gun and shot the attacker in the chest.  
Two down.

Clint turned to where he had seen Natasha last and found his partner still trapped under the guard's dead body. With his heart in his throat Clint shot immobilized three more guards as he ran to Natasha. The fact that the Black Widow wasn't moving meant that she was hurt. Hawkeye reached for his radio once more demanding an ETA on the medivac team. He was assured both backup and the medical team were five minutes out. Inside the palace screams could be heard as the confused party guests reacted to the sound of gunfire and scurried for cover.

Finally reaching his partner Clint shoved the body guard's dead weight aside and pulled Natasha free. He quickly felt for a pulse and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he found one. Nat's skin was pale and there was blood on the front of her strapless black dress. Not finding any bullet holes in the fabric or other rips Clint gratefully came to the conclusion the blood wasn't hers . For those brief horrifying minutes Clint had been so afraid he'd lost Nat. Failed her in the worst way. Booted footsteps approaching caused Clint to whirl gun raised. Two young men one blond, one with Asian features stopped. Clint lowered his gun both men were wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

"Medical's right behind us."The blond agent explained as he knelt by Clint. "We had to secure the area first. How is she?"

"Unconscious."Clint replied grimly. "Blood isn't hers."

The medical unit arrived with a stretcher and Clint reluctantly backed away.


	8. down for the count ptg

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts much appreciated :)

Title: Down for the count  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: pre-movie

It was due to the wonders of technology more than gut instinct that Phil Coulson finally found Hawkeye. It'd been two days since the successful wrap up of the Portugal mission. Barton had submitted his report and disappeared. Though according to the medical staff Phil learned that Clint did check on his partner. That was something at least.

Now at nine in the morning Phil stood in the doorway of a bar in Georgetown. It was styled in the '20's. Black and white decor, high gloss black bar, and black and white pictures of the stars of Hollywood's Golden age scattered the walls. Clint was in a back booth facing the door. Bottle of whiskey half gone sat on the table in front of him. Coulson took off his sunglasses and walked to the booth. He slid into the seat across from the archer. Hawkeye looked like hell. Bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath. Two days worth of stubble on his chin and hair askew.

"The mission was a success, Clint."Coulson began.

Barton tipped the bottle and filled the shot glass and took a drink. "You obviously didn't read my report."

"I did."Coulson confirmed. "Yes, we underestimated Mitchell's resources..."

Clint finished the whiskey and sent the glass into the wall to Phil's left so hard it shattered. Phil couldn't help but jump as glass shards flew. The bartender glanced their way and Phil waved him off.

"That faulty intel nearly got my partner killed."Barton snarled grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "And I wasn't strong enough to help her. I barely got to Nat in time."

"But you did."Phil replied dabbing whiskey off his suit jacket with a napkin.

Clint eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why are you even here?"

"Trying to find out if I still have my best assassin team."Coulson stated as he met Hawkeye's gaze. "I seem to have missed your resignation letter."

Clint slumped back in his seat. "I didn't quit."

"You disappear for two days and don't visit Natasha that sends up red flags."Coulson responded sharply.

"How is she?"Clint asked in concern.

"Resting in her quarters."Phil responded. "Should be back to active duty next week. We're lucky the worst she got was a concussion."

Hawkeye nodded his attention drifting back to the whiskey bottle.

"She has faith in you."Phil said quietly.

"Look what it got her."Clint bit back.

"That op would've went a lot worse without you there."Phil pointed out. " Nobody else would've thought to repel to that balcony. She would've died before any backup got to her."

Clint spun the bottle between his hands as it rested on the table.

Phil sighed. "You need to cut yourself some slack."

Hawkeye remained silent.

"Most people with your injury would've taken the easy route. Recovered somewhere warm and sunny and then put in for a desk job."Coulson continued hoping the archer was listening. "But you didn't. You were there when Natasha needed you even if you weren't a hundred percent. Take a week; figure things out. I need to know if I have my top assassin team back."

Clint met Phil's gaze and nodded.

Phil stood and scooted out of the booth. He took his sunglasses out of his pocket. He took a step before turning back to the archer.

"Natasha's not going to give up on you."Coulson stated giving it one more try. "Make it easy on yourself and talk to her sooner than later."

Turning around Phil left the bar. He paused on the sidewalk and put his sunglasses back on. He hoped what he had said made some at least a little bit of an impact. Barton was too good of an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. to lose but it had to be his choice to come back. One thing was certain Phil didn't want to be in Barton's shoes when Natasha caught up to him. The Black Widow was tough on the people she cared about. Phil could only hope she'd be able to get through to Hawkeye.

* * *

Natasha hadn't realized she'd dozed off until a knock on the door awakened her. With a frown the Black Widow glanced at the clock on the living room wall; nearly five p.m.. Her last recollection of the time it had been noon. What happens when you're bored and under medical observation. Natasha eased herself from the sofa and walked to the front door. The room didn't spin this time which was an improvement. Natasha looked through the peep hole and saw her partner. He looked worse than the last time she'd seen him. Natasha opened the door and stepped aside to let Clint in.

The archer entered and Natasha closed the door behind him. As she did she studied her friend. The blood shot eyes were a dead give away that he'd been drinking. Though Hawkeye's eyes were now clear indicating her partner was now sober. Feeling some of her strength wain Natasha retreated to the sofa and slowly sat down. Clint sat down next to her.

"How are you?"Barton asked quietly.

"Better, my head finally stopped throbbing yesterday."Romanoff replied with a slight grin. "The nurses said you didn't stop by."

Hawkeye shook his head. "Couldn't."

Natasha straightened and turned to face her partner. "The intel was faulty; it happens. Wasn't your fault that I got hurt. If anything it was mine."

Clint nodded and looked down as he stood and walked over to the window. "You deserve a better partner."

The Black Widow sighed inwardly. She had thought that her getting injured would set Clint's recovery back. Natasha had hoped Portugal would regain Clint's confidence instead it'd done the opposite.  
The Black Widow stood and joined Hawkeye at the window.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu, Clint."Natasha began softly. "We've had this conversation. I told you then that you were the only partner I needed and that's still true."

"Nat..."Barton began glancing away from the window.

"Let me finish."Romanoff stated. "You brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D for a reason. You thought I could make a difference; that we could make a difference. We have and there are still a lot of bad guys out there. I can't do this with anyone else."

Clint smiled briefly. "That's a persuasive argument."

Natasha returned her partner's smile. "Did it work?"

Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah, it worked. Thanks."

"For what?"Romanoff asked.

"For not giving up on me."Clint stated quietly.

"What partners are for."Natasha replied. "You taught me that."

end


End file.
